


Crash Landing

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crash Landing, Desert Island, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Stranded, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This here is a request, and written from this prompt:</p><p> I'd love a Tony/reader where he saves her in some apocaliptal trouble, they got stuck somewhere, can't leave and end up having some hot steamy days lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malugargula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malugargula/gifts).



> Hello my beautiful readers!
> 
> Please forgive me for being so not here, but I am now! Enjoy!

“It’s going down, (Y/n).” Tony ran back to where you were strapped down in your seat.  
“What do you mean? We’re still over water. As in, we’ll drown!” Your voice raised in pitch. Tony strapped himself in beside you, placing a hand on your knee.  
“I’ve located a small island. It’s deserted, but we’ll live until the other Avengers can find us.” The Quinjet shuttered and began plummeting.  
“I just want you to know, Tony, that I fucking hate you!” You yelled. Tony laughed, grabbing your hand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wind swept across the beach, the crashing of the waves creating a peaceful atmosphere. The calm was broken by something abnormal for the empty island – the wreckage of an Avengers Quinjet. The majority of the plane was intact, but it was smoking with two people still inside.  
You coughed, your head jerking up and hitting the headrest of the seat. Through the dust and debris, you could make out Tony on the other side of the jet digging through a bin.  
“Tony? Are you okay?” You managed, your throat burning from the smoke. The billionaire’s head whipped around to lock onto you.  
“Hey, I’m fine. You’re the one that isn’t – your knees are bruised from being hit with a bunch of loose equipment.” Tony went back to his digging. “Anyways, even the Iron Man suit got banged up in the crash. I was able to get Jarvis to issue a distress call, but we won’t be able to fly off this island. So get up.” He gave you a crazy smile. “We’re going to build a shelter.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After wandering the edge of the jungle-like landscape for over an hour, the two of you finally made a decision: in order to build a shelter that would give enough warmth, you would need to head farther into the jungle. Which you were not about to do.  
“Can’t we bring materials from the jungle out to here and build it where we won’t be surrounded by creepy trees and who-knows-what-else?” You pleaded. Tony thought about it for a moment, before moving to stand behind you. Leaning down to whisper in your ear, his breath hit your neck and sent shivers down your body. “How about we strip down and keep each other warm in other ways? I could do amazing things to your body temperature…” With only those words, Tony brought pink to your cheeks and a strike of heat to your core.  
“We shouldn’t do that, Tony. What about Pepper?”  
You felt him move away from you and become sober. “Never mind Pepper. She left me anyways.” He dropped the bag of equipment he pulled from the jet and set to work on gathering materials for the lean-to shelter. “Are you going to help, or stand there looking unimpressed?”  
“Fuck you, Tony,” you moved forward. Throughout the process, you made sure to keep away from him, just in case he decided that stripping down would be the only thing to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The shelter built and a fire made, you and Tony went off in search of something to cook over it. The jungle didn’t seem like a good option – and as the darkness grew, Tony agreed.  
“How about fish? There are lots of little tidal pools around the beaches…I’m sure we can find something, even if it’s just a couple of little fish,” you suggested, getting excited that your idea might work.  
“It’s worth a try.” Tony spent the next half hour swearing at his newest invention: a make-shift fishing pole. You sat across the fire from him, giggling and poking the flames. Tony glanced up after the eighth or so time that you did so, his eyes glistening with pride and frustration.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to be kept warm tonight? I could do so many things to you…” he trailed off, staring deeply at you.  
“Fuck off, Tony. I don’t need or want you to keep saying things like that. I knew that this trip was a terrible idea in the first place…I really wanted to actually see a different side of you. I thought that you would actually be a nice guy.” You stood, fuming with anger and betrayal. “I’ve never been so wrong.”  
And with that you stormed off. The water lapped up at your feet as you ran, pushing you to keep going forwards. That man, you thought, will be the death of me.  
After a while you stopped, sitting down on the edge of one of the tidal pools. You had no idea where Tony was, or if he had come after you, and now the moon was rising. The hot, tropical air was still present, warming you even though you shivered. You were alone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shit, shit, shit!” Tony yelled, dropping the fishing pole and running after you. A faint beeping noise stopped him short. “Fuck,” he muttered, watching you fade into the distance of the beach. His finely tuned ears then led him to the source of the beeping – the Iron Man suit.  
“Finally, something positive.” After poking around for a few minutes, he realized that it was indeed his distress signal – but it wasn’t being broadcasted out. It was being returned to the suit from another source, to make the suit transmit its location. The only explanation: the Avengers had received the signal and would be on their way soon. He stood back, looking in the direction that you had gone.  
“I have to at least tell her,” Tony shrugged, walking after you.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You hadn’t moved from your spot, except to spin around and put your feet in the shallow water. The tears had since dried on your face and you were almost ready to face Tony again. If only you knew what to say.  
“(Y/n)!” Tony’s voice froze you in place. Shit, you were supposed to face him on your own terms. Oh well. It didn’t seem like you had a choice. He sounded happy about something.  
You turned around, saying nothing. Tony took note of your sniffling and glistening face and carefully sat down across from you. He placed his feet in the pool, but not without flinching at the colourful world below.  
“You think I’ll squish anyone down there?” He asked quietly. You shook your head.  
“Just the presence of people makes these little guys hide away. You don’t have to be too careful…it’s their homes, not them that you’ll squish.”  
“Phew! That’s a relief,” Tony smiled at you, warming you more than his naked body ever could.  
After a pause, you spoke.  
“Hey Tony?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  
“It’s alright, (Y/n). I deserved it.”  
“I…I only did it because I kind of like you, and I thought that this trip might show that you like me too, instead of just being this pretentious asshole all the time.”  
Tony moved over to sit beside you. “I really like you, (Y/n). I’d really like to show you that, but I don’t know how to ask other than these rude comments about sex. It would mean something to me, I promise.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” You smiled, taking Tony’s hand. “We have all the time in the world.”  
Tony stopped. “Actually, the Avengers got my signal. We have until they get here.”  
“Then we’ll make the most of that time, shall we?”  
Tony grinned like a child with a secret. “Yes, ma’am.”


	2. The Inevitable Beach Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crash landing on a remote island, Tony and the reader have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Here is the second chapter, finishing it off! (A-HEM)
> 
> Enjoy!

His lips were soft against your skin, a wonderful contrast to his calloused hands. They rubbed warmth back into your body while pushing off your damp clothes. Sitting near the ocean with your feet in the coolness of a tidal pool had made you start to shiver. 

“I’ll warm you up, honey. Don’t you worry about anything,” Tony whispered, picking you up and carrying you over to the sand. It was soft beneath you, creating a comfortable and sexy setting and the knowledge of what was about to happen made the air thick with need.

The wind was skidding across your bare skin, combining with Tony’s gaze to harden your nipples until you were sure they would start to hurt. Tony quickly stripped down quickly, revealing a magnificent hard-on. You rubbed your thighs together, desperately searching for some kind of friction for the wetness gathering there. 

The genius laid himself upon you, and you immediately felt warmer. Tony’s skin was hot, and his hardness, pressing against your thigh, was burning feverishly. His knee moved in between your legs, allowing his hard-on to lay against your thigh, earning Tony a small whimpering moan from you. In response, he gyrated his hips and your hands moved to his hips, trying to drag him into the right place – that place. Tony chuckled deeply, spreading your legs and settling between them.

“Oh, please Tony, don’t wait another second,” you pleaded with him, your eyes conveying what your words could not.

Before you could blink, he was inside you, stretching you wonderfully. Immediately Tony began thrusting, leaving you moaning and breathless. The pleasure was intense, filling you with a growing sense of wonder. 

The feeling inside you grew and grew, Tony grinning fiercely, knowing that you were about to explode. And you did, falling into the abyss with no want to crawl back out. Tony soon followed you, groaning his release into your neck. 

“This doesn’t change the fact that I hate you, Stark.”

“It better not. I want to do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests and such in the comments below, and please don't feel shy about it. I will try my best to write anything, so feel free to leave whatever. :)


End file.
